1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device substrate, a display device, and a manufacturing method for a display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices, such as liquid crystal display devices, have been widely used as display devices of information communication terminals, such as computers, or television receivers. In the liquid crystal display device, the alignment of liquid crystal molecules sealed between two substrates of a liquid crystal panel is changed to change the degree of transmittance of light radiated from a backlight to the liquid crystal panel, whereby an image is displayed.
JP 10-325951 A discloses that in a picture-frame area which is an area located just outside a pixel area for displaying an image, a light-shielding film called a black matrix is extended to the edge of a color filter substrate so that light radiated from a backlight does not leak.